


Stay

by HyzenthlayHazel



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyzenthlayHazel/pseuds/HyzenthlayHazel
Summary: Picks up directly where episode 2 leaves off.  Just a smutty filler between the end of ep 2 and the beginning of ep 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me as I am new to the world of fan fiction writing 😬 Very little dialogue - mostly smut. I apologize in advance.

David grunted as he thrust one last time, emptying inside of her. They sat there for a minute afterward, catching their breath, almost afraid to face each other, until Julia pulled back, smiled at him timidly and took his hand as she slid off of the minibar and wordlessly led him to the en-suite bathroom.  
Crossing the threshold, she finally glanced back at him, biting her lip as she released his hand and pulled her blouse over her head. David stood transfixed in the doorway, watching as she finished undressing and turned on the shower. It wasn’t until she walked across the room to reach for an extra towel from the shelf that he finally moved. He hadn’t seen her completely nude until now, and the image of her naked body stretching to reach the towels proved more than he could resist. He crossed the room in two long strides, coming up behind her and running his hands up her smooth abdomen to cup her breasts.  
“These are nice” he murmured against her neck, squeezing them gently as she sighed her approval. They were bigger than he’d expected, filling his hands and then some as he brushed his thumbs over her pink nipples. He could already feel himself beginning to harden again as she gasped in response and arched her back, pushing her bottom back to brush against him.  
Tossing the towel onto the counter, she spun around in his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips, “let’s get into the shower and you can explore them as much as you like”  
David grinned wickedly, allowing her to lead him into the spacious shower before spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. She moaned and brought leg up to wrap around his hip as he immediately latched his mouth to her neck, kissing and lapping at it before running his lips along her collar bone, and finally moving down to her breasts. He slid his hands over her ribs, cupping her tits once more, feeling their weight in his palms as he leaned in to take a peaked tip in his mouth, smiling against her skin as he heard her gasp in response. Julia ran her own hands down his back, appreciating every detail of his skin with her fingertips. She grabbed his ass, pulling him into her and he happily obliged, thrusting into her sharply, eliciting another breathy gasp from Julia.  
David pulled away from her breast with an pop, sliding his mouth along her skin until he reached her mouth, kissing her deeply as he moved against her, swallowing the whimpers that escaped her with each movement of his hips. He knew he wouldn’t last long this round, so he let his hips buck wildly against hers, gripping her thigh against his waist with one hand and reaching down to help her along with the other.  
Julia gasped loudly, clawing at his shoulders as he pumped into her, driving her closer to the edge with each swipe of his fingers and thrust of his hips.  
David grunted as felt her tightening around him and moved his hand from her thigh to her ass, pulling her into him as he gave a final thrust before emptying into her for the second time that night.  
Julia collapsed against David’s chest, clinging to his shoulders as he stroked her back, waiting for her legs to stop shaking. Once he felt her breathing return to normal, he pulled her hands from his neck, kissing them each tenderly before turning her in his arms, and reached for the soap. Julia leaned heavily against him, still feeling weak in the knees as he began slowly running the tiny bar of hotel soap over her skin, following the trail of the suds with his free hand as his mouth found her neck. He started with her neck, letting the soap caress the skin there before sliding it down across her shoulders and then her breasts, taking his time there, working the soap in circles, first around the perimeter of each breast and then working his way in toward her nipples.

“God, David…” she trailed off as his hands moved slowly down her abdomen. The feeling of the soap suds sliding down her skin followed by his hands was almost too much for still sensitive nerve endings.  
When he’d finished washing her, he turned her to face him, letting his eyes roam over her as if to inspect his work, “You’re beautiful”

“So are you”

She’d said it honestly, without thinking and it elicited a smirk from David and a returning giggle from her, ducking her head into his shoulder coyly, “you know what I meant”

“Aye”, he smiled, “I know what you meant”

He wrapped his arms loosely around her back and they just stood there for a while, letting the steam and the hot water pour over their bodies. 

When the water grew tepid, they finally broke apart and stepped out of the shower, awkwardly toweling themselves off in the steam-filled bathroom. Julia wrapped the towel around herself, and watched as David carefully hung his on the rack before turning to pick up his discarded clothing. Julia felt a pang of something at the thought of him leaving the way he had after their first encounter, and before she could stop herself, she was reaching for his arm, “Stay”

David paused, looking at her with an unreadable expression, but said nothing.

She bit her lip, hating herself in advance for sounding desperate, “please?”

David dropped the pants he had been holding and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against him and pulling a giggle from Julia, “Can’t get enough, eh?”

Before she could answer, he pressed his lips to hers and lifted her onto the counter. She moaned against his lips and wove her fingers into his hair, but caught his wrist when he pulled her towel open, “Come on, let’s have a glass of wine”

He gave her a quizzical look, but stepped back, allowing her to hop off the counter, leaving her towel behind, and leading him naked into the bedroom. She paused in front of the mini bar, bending down to pick up the shirt he had discarded earlier and slide it on, fastening the middle two buttons only before opening the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of merlot. 

“This okay?’ She asked, holding the bottle up for his approval

David just nodded, appreciating the way his shirt rode up her thighs as she reached for the glasses.

“Worn out already?” David quipped, taking the glass she handed him

“Could you blame me?”, she fired back, taking a sip, “no, I just thought maybe we could…get to know each other a little better”

David nodded, sitting on the bed, and pulling the throw blanket over his lap, suddenly feeling exposed. “What do you want to know?”

Julia shrugged, sitting at the head of the bed and pulling her knees to her chest, “I don’t know, it’s been a long time since I’ve done this” she blushed, “What do you like to do in your spare time? Not that you have much” she laughed almost bitterly

It was David’s turn to shrug, “I try to spend as much as I can with the kids”

Julia nodded awkwardly, oddly embarrassed, “Of course”

“What about you? What does the Right Honorable Julia Montague do in her spare time?”

Julia laughed, “I haven’t had spare time in years. Roger and I used to enjoy going skiing, but I can’t even remember the last time I managed to get away long enough for a ski trip”.

He nodded understandingly, “Is that what happened between you? No time for each other?”

Julia grimaced and he winced, “Sorry, probably best not to bring up the exes”

Julia sighed, “No, it’s okay. That’s long over. Roger was…we just weren’t compatible. He was supportive as long as I never challenged him. Once I entered politics and it became clear that my career might outshine his own, well it was all downhill from there. Resentment started to build, he started seeing other people in order to humiliate me.” She let out a shuddering sigh and took a deep gulp of her wine before meeting his eyes with a regretful look, “I’m sorry, I’ve ruined the mood”

David shook his head, “Not at all. We all have a past” he set his own glass down and took hers from her hand, setting it on the nightstand before sliding his hand up her neck to cup her cheek, kissing her deeply “but it is getting late, let’s leave the talking for later”

Julia smiled and kissed him back with equal passion, placing her hand on his bare chest. She shuddered in the cool air of the hotel room as David reached down to pull open the buttons of the shirt she wore, ghosting his fingers over the skin between her breasts before gently pushing her back onto the bed. She moved her moth to his shoulder, biting lightly as she reached to cup his growing erection, but he caught her hand in his, pinning it above her head as he moved down her body, exploring her skin with all the enthusiasm of a new lover. He hummed against the warm skin of her lower abdomen and Julia whimpered, arching her back and gasping as the material of his open shirt brushed her nipples. He grinned up at her when he reached the apex of her thighs, his eyes dark as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her hip bone.

“David…” she gasped

Without further hesitation he dipped his head between her legs and ran his tongue through her folds. She was already wet, and they both moaned when his tongue slipped inside of her. She tasted rich and tart and spicy, like mango and curry and vintage wine – he wanted to drown in her. David ran his palm over the smooth skin of her thigh, pulling it over his shoulder as he delved deeper. His nose brushed her clit just as the tip of his tongue curled inside of her, and Julia nearly lost it, crying out his name louder than she intended to. She felt a flood of moisture between her legs and tried to scoot away, but David grabbed her hips, holding her in place as he continued his exploration, dragging his tongue back up to her clit and taking it between his lips as he slid two fingers inside of her to fill the absence his tongue had left. Julia wound her fingers tightly into his hair as she writhed and moaned recklessly beneath him, completely forgetting about keeping her voice down. David smiled against her as he curved his fingers inside of her. He knew that the guard outside of her room could almost certainly hear them, but he also knew he was too intimidated by Julia to say anything. Something about reducing this powerful woman to incoherent whimpers and moans made his dick harder than he thought possible. Three more flicks of his tongue and was coming hard against his face.

“Fuck!” She gasped, still clutching his hair as he licked the remaining wetness from between her legs before moving back up her body.

“Good, huh?” He grinned, clearly pleased with himself

She chuckled, “Better than good. I’m putting you forward for a commendation”

David laughed lightly and leaned in to kiss her, letting his tongue brush against hers and enjoying the groan she gave when she tasted herself in his mouth. Before he was finished with the kiss, she wrapped her leg around his and flipped them over, sitting up and letting his shirt slip from her shoulders before lowering herself onto his throbbing erection.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up the morning after the last chapter’s escapades. My imagining of what may have happened just prior to the opening scene of ep 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kind comments and encouragement! Also thank you to Jamie for the proofreading and suggestions 😁 Hope you enjoy it!

David blinked slowly as the pale light filtering through the curtains roused him from his sleep. He tensed for a moment as he struggled to remember where he was and how he got there, but the warm body next to him brought him back to the present, and then the memories of the night before came rushing back. He smiled as images of Julia flooded his mind – Julia whimpering against him as he fucked her on the minibar, Julia pressed against the wall of the shower, Julia crying out his name as he buried his face between her legs – but his favorite by far was the image of Julia sat astride him, her breasts bouncing as she rode him wildly. Up until Julia, it had been a while since he had had sex – over a decade since he’d had sex with anyone other than Vicky. He glanced over at her still-sleeping form, marveling at the way the early morning sunlight cast a faint gleam on the exposed skin of her shoulder. He wanted to believe that it was just the novelty of a new lover (though beneath the surface he knew there was more to it than that) but there was something about her that drew him in, even when he thought he should hate her. Even when he felt like he was betraying everything he believed in just by working with her. He couldn’t quite understand it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to understand it. David threw his head back into the pillow and pushed those thoughts aside, knowing he wasn’t ready to examine those feelings yet. He decided to focus on more immediate concerns, rolling to his side and brushing his semi-hardened cock against Julia’s bottom as he wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. He felt her stir and began trailing kisses across her shoulder, pushing a leg between hers. He grinned against her skin when he felt how wet she already was. He slid his hand from her waist down over her belly until he got to the source of the wetness, gently stroking her with his fingers until she murmured his name sleepily.  
“Morning, Home Secretary”  
Her only answer was a groan and an arch of her back, earning her a groan in return as her ass brushed against his growing erection.  
“I guess I really did wear you out”  
Julia smiled, “Well I will admit, I haven’t gone that many times in one night in years”  
David laughed, “Neither have I, come to that”  
Julia reached behind her, stroking him lightly, “and yet you’re already ready for another round”  
“It would seem I’m not the only one” he replied, pulling his wet fingers from between her legs and bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean.  
Julia gripped his chin, turning her head to bring his lips to hers before rolling over and straddling him. They just lay like that for several minutes, chests pressed together, kissing languidly, his hands stroking from her shoulder blades to the swell of her buttocks and hers threading through the hair at the base of his skull. Finally she moved back and reached behind her to guide him inside of her.  
David, moaned, grasping her hips as she began to move. It was slower this time, more intimate than any of their previous encounters. She rocked her hips against him rhythmically, her lips on his and her skin sliding against his with each thrust.  
David’s hands moved to her ass, massaging her as she rocked against him. Before long they both got too heated for the slow pace, and Julia ran her hands from David’s neck to the hard plane of his chest, pushing herself up to a sitting position as she began moving her hips more frantically against him.  
David bit his lip, watching her move for a moment before allowing his hands to wander from her waist to her breasts, palming them roughly before brushing his thumbs over her nipples, earning a moan from Julia in return.  
As her movements became more erratic, Julia opened her eyes, locking her gaze with David’s as she slid one of her hands down her own body to touch herself.  
“Fuck”, David gasped, leaning in to take one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sending her careening over the edge.  
“Uhh, God, David” she panted, her hips still moving against him as she rode out her orgasm, reaching behind her to massage his balls and sending him over the edge with her.   
“Good morning indeed” she murmured breathlessly, collapsing against his shoulder.  
David chuckled, wrapping an arm loosely around her hips, “you sure you’re going to be able to walk in those heels of yours today?”  
Julia groaned, burrowing her face into his neck, “Well, I’m always up for a challenge”  
David raised an eyebrow, “I’ll remember that for later”  
Julia giggled and rolled off of him, curling against his side and running her fingers gently over the rough scars that mar his back and side as they both caught their breath.  
David turned to face her, propping his head on his arm and watching her expression as her fingertips danced lightly over his skin. Vicky had always pointedly avoided his scars, as if they disgusted her, or acknowledging them would hurt him in some way. But Julia sought them out; caressed the things that had seemed to repulse everyone else. Once again he found that he couldn’t suppress the feeling he’d had before – that this was more than the rush of a new relationship.   
“How long were you in the army?”  
Julia’s voice broke David out of his thoughts and as he met her gaze, pushing his feelings aside. He knew he would have to deal with them eventually, but not today.


End file.
